


Lesson Number One

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck is a mouthy little shit, Community: pacificrimkink, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt that asked for Chuck riding Raleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowbarwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbarwolf/gifts).



> Porn. Or the lackluster quality of.
> 
> I hope you're happy with this, crow <3

“Stop… Stop!” Raleigh grunts, digging his fingers into the jut of Chuck’s hips, stilling him. “Just… Why are you riding me like you’re racing or something?” He winces, shifting himself higher against the head bars, careful not to dislodge himself from that tight, warm heat. There will be bruises tomorrow, and neither one of them will be able to sit properly for a week, much less _walk_.

“Are you trying to say that I’m doing it wrong, _Ra_ leigh?” There is a flush on Chuck that reaches from his cheeks to his collarbones. Their breathing is harsh, echoing in the confines of their newly assigned quarters. Raleigh is balls deep in him and the little shit still has it in him to be cute. “Are you criticizing my technique, old timer?”

He ignores the quip, choosing instead to drop his hands to cup Chuck’s ass. Moulding his hands to the soft swells, he squeezes them and enjoys the brief sensation of Chuck fluttering around him.

An entire base filled with perfectly acceptable bed partners, he just has to go with the one with daddy issues and an attitude problem visible from the other side of the Breach.

Gripping, Raleigh rolls his hips upwards, thrusting once. “Oh!” Chuck gasps in a mixture of shock and awe. He goes taut as a bowstring, hole tightening painfully around his naked cock, and Raleigh has to marvel at the sight of the blue eyes rolling back, dark lashes fluttering like butterfly wings, mouth falling slack and forming a perfect ‘O’.

“Oh, indeed.” Raleigh purrs in delight as he pulls out slightly before thrusting back in, breath hitching only slightly at the feel of his naked cockhead bumping the bundle of nerves that makes Chuck arch deliciously against him.

Raleigh reaches for Chuck’s wrists, grabbing them and pulling them to his chest. Chuck shudders, throwing his head back in ecstasy. The dim lights illuminate the elegant lines of his neck, the trails of sweat that map the contours of his body as the shockwaves of each of his thrusts ripples through his body.

“Hasn’t anyone taught you how to ride properly? No?” Raleigh smiles at the way Chuck’s brows knit together in an effort to concentrate. “Well then, consider this lesson number one.”

 

 


End file.
